


Vacation Interruptus (Maybe)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Smallfandomfest fics [4]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Scientists being sciencey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: They tried to get away and have a nice vacation, but Eureka seems to have other plans determined instead.





	Vacation Interruptus (Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> For the current fest round at smallfandomfest on dreamwidth.

"This was supposed to be a romantic vacation. We were supposed to be getting away from it all."

Nathan ignored Jack's complaining as he logged into the Eureka database to make contact with Allison and find out what was going on. Jack made an irritated noise before grabbing a beer and going into another room as Nathan's call finally connected.

"Yes?"

"Allison, its Nathan. I got an alert that something happened in Eureka. What's going on?" Nathan asked, his face devoid of emotion at the interruption of their vacation.

"Sorry, you had to get that, Nathan. But we have a situation here in Eureka," Allison answered with a grimace as she glanced over her shoulder at something.

"Tell me."

Nathan listened as Allison told him what was going on and stifled a sigh. Idiot scientists who had attempted to mess with the very fabric of life and nature in ways that he'd not have studied. It was maddening how the government managed to find some of these people and that they were members of the scientific community.

"Idiots," he muttered as he studied the math behind their experiment that Allison had shared with him. "Who gave them the green light for this experiment?"

Allison had the decency to wince at the anger in his voice.

"You and I did, Nathan."

"Their notes didn't say anything about this mess happening when I saw the proposal," Nathan answered with a frown.

"I didn't see any of this either, Nathan," Allison stated frowning. "They were cutting corners before they came to us with the proposal."

"We'll have to deal with them once this mess is over with," Nathan sighed as he glanced towards the other room where he knew Jack was. "Speaking of this should fix it, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Nathan, I'll deal with these fools before your return," Allison said as she looked over the equations Nathan sent her. "For now, enjoy the rest of your vacation with Jack."

"Thanks, Allison."

*

The next day Jack presents the wrapped gift to Nathan.

“Here this is for you,” Jack said with a fond little smile.

“Thank you, Jack," Nathan answered as he took the gift from Jack. "You didn't have to get me anything."

“Maybe I just wanted too," Jack stated softly, shrugging one shoulder slightly.

He watched as Nathan slowly unwrapped the gift that Jack had given him to discover that it was a nice tie coupled with some books in his fields of interest. Nathan looks up with a question in his eyes.

"How did you find these?"

Jack grinned and shrugged.

"I have my crafty ways, Nate. I knew that you were looking for those subjects, so I did a little hunting to find them. As best I could anyways without rousing any suspicious folks spotting my sneaky activities. Plus you save the world often enough, that I thought you deserved something nice."

"I appreciate that, Jack."

Nathan smiled softly and pulled Jack into a sweet kiss.


End file.
